


The Misery Fairy: You woke me up at 4am for this?!

by moor



Category: Saiunkoku Monogatari
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humour, modern university au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-29
Updated: 2010-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: Prompt: June 2010: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder (100 words)
Relationships: Kou Shuurei/Ran Ryuuren





	The Misery Fairy: You woke me up at 4am for this?!

**Author's Note:**

> Title: “You woke me up at 4am for this?!”
> 
> Author: beyondthemoor
> 
> Genre: Humour
> 
> Pairing: Ryuuren/Shuurei
> 
> Rating: G
> 
> Word Count: 100 words/Drabble Challenge
> 
> Prompt: June 2010: Beauty is in the eye of the beholder (100 words)
> 
> Warnings: Modern Uni AU

Her hair was a mess; there was toothpaste across her mouth as he walked in on her in the bathroom; her eyes were alight with anger—directed at him—as he brightly declared he’d ever so helpfully cleared her schedule for the day, and would she mind coming to the kitchen when she was done? But—once she’d spit—she agreed and perched on the stool with her glare tempered as she waited for him to start. And he did—he serenaded her with his latest masterpiece, and was moved when she gripped his shoulders, weeping. His muse was beautiful.


End file.
